Speech analytics is a group of methods often employed to automatically find keywords and/or phrases in telephone conversations. The finding of keywords and phrases is intended to provide useful information regarding speech content. Content may include topics, emotions, hold and periods of silence, and business intelligence. Speech analytics, such as Avaya Speech Analytics (ASA), are designed to improve accuracy of speech processing by mapping a form against phonemes. Other speech analytics may search frame by frame to match sounds and vectors.
In many contact centers, agents work in close proximity to one another. While noise cancelling headsets and other technology may be used to help reduce the extraneous sounds, a primary agent's microphone may pick up the voice of a neighboring agent which may be registered as coming from the primary agent's microphone. Contact centers often use speech recognition technology to respond to certain words spoken by an agent. If an agent's microphone picks up a keyword that was actually spoke by a neighboring agent, the system may respond erroneously.